


Humans are born to die

by TosMichiyo



Series: Haunted Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Insanity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: Death, the end of one’s life. The complete unknown that all humans must face one day.Lord Voldemort believed that he had conquered death itself, going against the nature of humans itself and now even being the Master of Death. Yet maybe nothing can truly stop fate. And fate might find a way to set things right.





	1. The First Horcrux

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here is the promised sequel of ‘Haunted Illusions or not?’  
> This story might not make much sense if you haven’t read that one first, so a little warning ;).
> 
> I know this is a rather short chapter, but I promise the next ones will be a bit longer( I hope).  
> And still thanks to the many people who enjoyed ‘Haunted Illusions or not?’ and I hope you will enjoy this story as well :). 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy ^-^!  
> All mistakes are still my own!  
> If someone wishes to beta-read this story, please let me know :). 
> 
> Warning: Character Death

### Chapter 1: The First Horcrux

All humans die eventually. It is a fate that we all carry, something that we all have in common. Something that we can never fully escape, no matter what.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Harry! No, please stop, this isn’t like you!” A girl screamed, but the black-haired male just laughed. It sounded cold and hollow and echoed through the house. 

“Just keep on begging, pretty girl.” Harry said, though his voice was colder than normal and Ginny tried to back away, but as she ran into the bedroom there was no other place where she could run anymore and she backed into a wall, eyes wide as Harry walked up to her, after closing the door behind him with a small movement of his hand. 

Harry grins and stops in front of her. “How foolish you all were. How blinded.” Harry whispered so softly that Ginny barely caught the words. 

She didn’t understand what was wrong. Harry had returned home and all of a sudden had attacked her. She had run away from him and even attempted to disapparate, but she soon felt that wards had been put around the house, keeping her inside. “I… I don’t understand.” She said, her heart beating loudly in her chest. 

Harry moved closer and gently brushed his lips against hers, but it lacked any kind of emotion and passion. It was a cold kiss with no feeling in it at all, just a small peck on her lips. 

Ginny tensed as she felt Harry’s wand against her stomach. “I knew you would have your use one day.” Harry muttered with a small grin and for one second Ginny believed she saw those emerald eyes flash red. 

Her eyes widened as she realised what was happening. She opened her mouth to either scream, or tell Harry to fight him. At the same time she also pushed Harry away. Harry heard himself laugh, it sounded so cold. 

She tried to run, but when the green light flashed through the bedroom her body dropped down to the floor. Harry moved forward to her and crouched down. “Don’t worry. Your death is not in vain.” Harry whispered with a grin. 

Harry was aware of something leaving him and he blinked a few times, as he stood up and looked around. Tom appeared in front of him and cupped his cheeks. “Harry, you must listen to me. For me to remain with you I have this ritual you have to perform.” Tom said urgently. 

Harry felt shocked. Tom… of course he had brought Tom back. He knew he couldn’t leave without the other. “Tom? What ritual?" Harry questioned as his shock wore off and he knew he should help Tom. 

Tom gently turned him around and Harry tensed as he saw the body lying on the ground, as he looked around he noticed that they were in his bedroom. His breathing was coming out in gasps as he stared down at Ginny’s body. “G…Ginny.” Harry gasped out. 

Tom embraced him. “Shhh… calm down, Harry. You need to listen to me. I can help you.” Such beautiful words. Harry wanted to fix this, he needs help and Tom could offer him this help he need. "Listen to me, you only need me. You know this." 

“Please, tell me what I have to do.” Harry said, while he tried to calm his mind down. He needed to do something, anything.

Tom hummed softly. “Focus first. This isn’t real, Harry. This is only in your mind. I made sure that you were ready to use the ritual. Just follow my words while you focus on her body. I promise you that everything will be alright.” 

Tom promised him, everything would be alright. Harry could hear Tom chant some words and he quickly, almost automatically picked up on the Latin words and he whispered them. 

“Good. More and louder now Harry.” Tom said as Harry continued chanted the words. Tom moved and stood in front of him. As Harry saw how pleased the other wizard looked, he felt himself relax and he smiled softly as he kept chanting the words. He could feel the magic circling around them. Around the both of them. 

Tom’s lips turned upwards as well, as Harry’s chanting grew louder and louder. So close and Tom could feel it as he closed his eyes and felt Harry’s magic reacting. 

He heard Harry scream out and he himself fell down to his knees as the force of the ritual also hit him. Harry continued screaming as he felt his soul being torn apart. Voldemort opened his eyes and started laughing, as he felt part of Harry's soul being forced inside his body. 

His cold and heartless laugh echoed through the house, same for Harry’s screams until Harry passed out. 

Voldemort couldn’t stop laughing as he felt Harry’s soul piece merge with his own. Both of them incomplete, but it didn’t bother Voldemort at all. For he had lived so long without his whole soul he didn't even know anymore what a whole soul felt like. 

But Harry… oh, Harry would feel terrible to have his soul split in half now. But Voldemort knew that eventually Harry would never want to leave him ever again. Red eyes glanced up towards the ghosts in the room and Voldemort smirked at the shocked look they all had. 

“You have truly lost old man.” Voldemort said with a soft chuckle.


	2. The Last Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter and Happy New Year!! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)!  
> And all mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> Thanks everyone who left kudos and so on :)!!  
> And cya next update :).

### Chapter 2: The Last Order

1 year had passed now since everything had gone to hell. Hermione had been surprised they had managed to evade the Dark Lord’s clutches until now. 

This safe house was the last place where they could live and make sure that they would survive. Occasionally some of them would go out and with using polyjuice they would buy the necessary groceries to survive this all. 

But Hermione knew they were barely living like this, just surviving and hiding. 1 year ago Harry had just disappeared just before his 18th birthday. A few days later Ginny’s dead body had been found. 

And everything pointed towards the fact that Harry had killed her. There had been small signs of struggle and a battle downstairs. Ginny’s wand had been lying near the stairs, as she most likely had lost it during the battle. 

Hermione hadn’t believed that Harry would actually end up killing Ginny or any of them for that matter. So she knew something was seriously wrong. 

For one year she had been thinking and thinking about Harry and what could have possibly happened. 

Her answers came when a few months after that Voldemort had returned and straight up walked into the Ministry and killed Kingsley Shacklebolt. The fact that no one recognized the Dark Lord was reason for worry. Hermione quickly understood it all after that however. 

Harry’s disappearance, Ginny’s unfortunate death and Voldemort’s third return. Her mind had rather quickly put all the pieces together, even though how awful it was. Harry had been the last horcrux and through the year after Voldemort’s demise the Dark Lord had apparently tortured and played with Harry. 

It had been a lot to take in when she had explained this all to the Weasley family and the few others who are willing to stand against Voldemort still. 

Of course all their families had been at risk and Hermione who had just found her parents had been forced to flee from them once again, as she said they should return to Australia. Right now their forces were small and for one year they had been debating and planning if there was even a way to kill Voldemort without killing Harry. 

Hermione only knew one way and that was for Voldemort to absorb back the horcrux and feel remorse, but that was out of the question. So they had gone into hiding. In a way they could truly do nothing and Hermione feared for the world out there. 

From the news that they received and read, it seemed like Hogwarts had quickly turned back into a school which accepted the Darker Arts as well and Muggleborns were being shut out. Even going so far that the muggleborns weren’t even allowed to attend the school anymore. 

Hermione had no idea what happened to those who had been at Hogwarts when these rules went in, but deep down she didn’t want to know either way. 

 

The worse part was that they believed they would be safe in the muggle parts of London and Britain. That they had believed until Neville and Seamus had been taken to a police station, because they fitted the description of wanted criminals. 

After that they could only make sure to go out in polyjuice and at times they would get close to some muggles and get some hairs, obliviating them afterwards. It was a rather stressful life like this and Hermione’s head shot up as the front door opened and two stranger walked in, but she knew it was Ron and also Neville who had used polyjuice to go shopping.

The one who Hermione knew was Ron walked up to her and he threw a newspaper on the table. Hermione silently grabbed it, seeing the moving pictures she knew they got it from Diagon Alley. 

Her eyes widened at the headline. ‘Voldemort declares whole Britain under his control; last members of the order are called forward.’ 

She knew of course that Voldemort had a lot of connections, in the muggle and the wizarding world, but to actually see it printed out in front of her made her feel nervous. 

“What is wrong?” Draco asked as he walked into the room, feeling the tension. Hermione shook her head, not being able to speak yet. Hermione finally looked up towards her blonde schoolmate and several others also entered the room, after hearing the front door. 

Andromeda also entered the room holding the young child Teddy. She looked worried as she noticed how tense everyone was. 

“Basically… You-Know-Who had just called out to us. He wants us to surrender.” Neville replied as he watched Hermione who still had the newspaper in her hands. 

Silence filled the room and Hermione threw the paper on the table. “What if we do surrender? The world will burn anyway.” She snapped. “We have already lost, either way.” 

They all knew that the odds of them winning were small. “No.” A soft voice whispered and everyone looked up towards Luna. “Do not give up the hope just yet.” 

“Luna...” Neville said softly. “There is no way we can still win.” Luna merely smiled at his words, as her eyes glances through the room, making sure that all of them were listening. 

“If we all do give up on hope, we will most certainly lose.” Luna stated as she moved forward, standing in the middle of the room. “We already lost so many people during the years that have passed. But you must know they never fully leave us.” 

Neither Hermione nor any of the others understood her strange words. It simply didn’t make any sense. “You’re suggesting we can still win?” Lucius Malfoy questioned softly. 

Luna looked over her shoulder to the elder Malfoy. “Yes. If not for us, than for Harry.” She replied fiercely. “For he may suffer even worse than we do.” 

Hermione’s eyes became determined. She knew that Luna’s words rang true. Harry… he was the last piece of Voldemort’s soul and in turn she was sure that Voldemort would not let Harry get out of his sight that often. 

Luna sighed and shook her head softly. “Sometimes death truly is merciful.” She whispered as her eyes looked towards Hermione. “And it is certainly peaceful.” 

“You’re saying we should find a way to kill Harry anyway!?” Seamus screamed. “After everything we have done, he still has to die?” 

“There are simply no ways to extract the horcrux out of him.” Lucius stated. “It is not possibly. If we do kill Potter, then we have a chance of winning.” 

“That’s easy for you to say, you filthy death…-” Dean snapped. 

“Stop it!” Narcissa warned them all in a harsh voice. Dean became silent, but still glared at them. Draco felt uncomfortable as he covered his left arm. The Dark Mark on their skin burned bright red since they had ignored his first summons. A clear sign that the Dark Lord knew of their treachery. 

“Even then… we do not have any way of getting close to Harry. Let alone we don’t even know where he is…” George whispered sadly. 

Silence filled the room until Ron let out a shocked scream. “You can’t be considering killing him!?” The redhead looked around the room, but all of them looked defeated. 

“There is no other way…” Luna whispered and Ron, just like everyone else looked at her. “Harry will be grateful in the end. There is no pain in the afterlife, not even for his soul.” 

Hermione glanced down at the newspaper, while she desperately tried to hold back her tears. “So… we could use this plan of Voldemort to lure us out…” Hermione stated softly. 

No one said anything. What else was there to say? Deep down all of them had known that this day might come, since they had found about the horcrux inside Harry. 

Still it didn’t make it any better and it was as if Teddy had felt how sad everyone was and the young child started to cry and all the other sadly looked towards the child. While Andromeda tried shushing the young child.

 

##### Slytherin Manor:

Harry blinked slowly as he looked out of the window. He could see the wind playing with the branches of the tree, as they slowly moved with the current of the wind. 

Harry had a feeling that no matter how much time would pass, he would always feel this hollow and cold. He would always feel like he was missing something. 

But he just didn’t know it anymore. Every time that he could feel something it was quickly brought back to this numb feeling or this feeling of utter emptiness. 

Wasn’t it wrong that he only felt complete when Tom was near? Harry knew the answer to that was yes. It was wrong. But hadn’t he declared himself insane some years ago. Who was after all foolish enough to harbour a crush on his enemy? 

Who was foolish enough to bring said enemy back? Harry was and sometimes at moments like these he would feel what he believed was guilt. 

But just like every other emotion, it faded just as quickly and Harry was a bit glad that even the negative emotions never remained long. But he missed the warmth. He missed what he once knew was love… He missed Ginny. 

Harry gasped as he felt a stab go through his heart. He raised his hand and felt his heart beating against his ribcage. “Ginny….” Harry whispered and he once again felt like something tore at his heart. 

That name… who was Ginny? He couldn’t recall. Just like every time his memories seemed hazy. Red hair? She seemed to be smiling. Harry closed his eyes with a shake of his head. She wasn’t real… 

Tom had said to him that Ginny had not been real, but this pain at the mere thought of her, of her name, the pain was definitely real and it hurt him. 

Harry looked back up and saw how the wind still played with the tree’s branches. With all of them at once, it soothed him and he calmed down. Green eyes blinked at the trees, wondering what was happening out there. 

He had not left this place since he had been brought here by Tom. Tom said it was for his own safety that he shouldn’t leave this place. Tom was always right… So Harry had no need to question him. 

But he did wonder what Tom did out there and when the other would return. He hated missing Tom. He hated waiting for the day to end and for Tom to come home. 

Harry couldn’t wait to feel those strong arms wrapped around him and to actually fall asleep in Tom’s embrace. Harry truly loves Tom that was one thing he knew for certain. 

Harry heard the door behind him open and he turned around smiling brightly at Tom, who closed the bedroom behind him. Tom looked up and smiled back at him. Harry didn’t waste any time and ran towards the other as he buried his head against Tom’s neck. Tom chuckled lowly. 

“Missed me.” Tom whispered into his ear, making Harry shiver. 

Harry pulled back slightly so he could look at the other. “Always.” He replied with a bright smile that even reached his eyes. 

He felt complete and this felt like home. The coldness inside him seemed to be fading away. Here in Tom’s arms he felt safe and protected and Harry didn’t want anyone to take this away from him. 

Tom laughed softly and carded a hand through Harry’s hair, pulling slightly at the messy black hair. “I will never leave you. Remember our promise, Harry. Together forever.” 

Despite that Tom would never say ‘I love you’ back, those words warmed Harry’s heart anyway and he smiled for one second before he crushed his lips against Tom’s. 

Tom’s lips turned upwards and Harry could feel that Tom quickly took control of the kiss, making him moan softly. Harry knew that at this point. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
